Hope On The Rocks/Issue 148
This is Issue 148 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Problems". This issue is Garrett-centric. 1110, Problems Alright, I’m on my feet now, that’s a plus. Right? Unfortuneately, Doug is strong. Very strong. I only barely manage to keep him away from my face. This is really, really bad. “If I die now,” I say, remembering Chad’s speech; I have to protect these people, no matter what. I guess this is as good a time as any. “I just want to say, it’s been nice knowing you all.” “You’re not gonna die.” Kevin says, trying to pull Doug away from me. We’re getting closer to the edge of the roof. The sides are probably half a meter tall. I should be able to throw Doug over there. Of course, I could just jump myself, and Doug would hang on. I’ll do that. I’m ready to die. I hear a few gunshots, as I manage to get closer to the edge of the roof. Kevin is still trying to pull Doug off me. I feel Doug’s fingers penetrating my shoulder. I moan, as I turn around. Kevin lets go, and I push Doug against the side of the roof. “I’m going to jump!” I say, only barely manaing to hold the zombified Doug still. “Just push him over the side, papi!” Timmy says. I see him, standing with a rifle aimed at Doug. He can’t shoot, as he may hit me in the attempt. Doesn’t really matter now, does it? I try to push Doug over the side, but I can’t. He’s too strong. Looking the zombified Doug in the eyes, I see something in him, that I haven’t seen in any zombie. I see my friend. Doug is standing here, trying to eat me, snapping his jaw. This isn’t Doug anymore. “I’m gonna shoot!” Timmy says. “At three, move.” I try to tell him not to, but then I feel Doug relaxing for a few seconds. This gives me the opportunity to grab his leg, and throw him over the side of the roof. I pant, as I watch Doug falling these 5-6 floors down, landing on the sidewalk. The others may mean that Doug isn’t dead yet, as he is zombified. But he’s dead. That down there, that’s not Doug. It doesn’t matter if we kill the zombie-version of Doug, because Doug himself is gone. An hour or so later, Lia is still treating the wounds Doug gave me on my shoulders. Seems like it penetrated all the way to the bone. “That was quite a stunt you pulled off there.” Holly says, in an almost sad tone, as she comes over to Lia and me. I don’t respond, as Lia puts bandage on my left shoulder. “I was worried for a moment.” Holly continues. “Yeah?” I say, not really beliveing it. Even though we’ve been together for so long, and even though I’ve done so much for the group, Holly still seems to dislike me. I don’t blame her, to be honest. “Yeah. I know I’ve been... I don’t know, rude, but really, Garrett... I’m glad you’re still with us.” She says, and I see Lia smile as she puts on the last bandage. “Me too.” I say and smile. I don’t hope there will come any more accidents or anything. I just want to go to Greenland now. I don’t want to mourn Daniel and Doug yet, I’m going to wait until we’re safe. I think the others feel that way too. “All done.” Lia says, and begins to pack up the medical stuff. “Thanks.” I reply, getting up and helps Lia. Taking a quick glimpse towards the helicopter, I see Miles and Texas loading it with the supplies, while Jim is teaching Timmy something with the helicopter’s control panel. Holly is helping Lia and I. And Kevin is standing at the point where I pushed Doug off the roof. He is looking down, probably seeing the zombified Doug. I take a deep breath. I really hope we’ll get the rest of the way without any more problems. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie (zombified) *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues